The present invention relates generally to the field of roadway paving equipment and more specifically to the field of pavement-shaping devices.
As used herein, “pavement” refers to any material—including, without limitation, asphalt concrete, Portland cement concrete, hot mix asphalt (HMA), warm mix asphalt (WMA), soil, or gravel—laid down to create a roadway or over a pre-existing roadway. As used herein, “roadway” refers to any surface on which a paving machine (paver) may be driven including, without limitation, streets, roads, highways, driveways, bicycle paths, jogging paths, runways, and unpaved road beds. As used herein, “paving” refers to the process of laying down pavement.
In a wide variety of applications, pavement-shaping devices are used to produce a desired shape at the edge of a paved roadway. Often, the desired shape provides a ramp to allow vehicles to more easily and more safely regain the roadway after inadvertently driving off the edge. In other instances the paved edge of the first of two adjacent lanes can be constructed in such a way that the seam between the two lanes will form a stronger bond.